


Wedding Day

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad fic oops, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the happiest day of Mark's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

The room smelt like roses mingled with jasmine tea. Next to the groom, lied a candle alit, a cup of jasmine tea radiating its heat and a glass filled with white roses; the petals falling off slowly – All items lied on his bed side table. Pastel orange and pinks shone through the room as the sun began coming into view. Warm and happy laughter erupted from the soon to be married man and his best man, sitting together on the made bed.  
“Alright then,” Wade stood up as he wiped the dust off of his lap, “I’ll leave you to get changed. Your wife wouldn’t want you to be late.”  
A polite chuckle came from Mark and a small smile appeared onto his face as ‘wife’ left his friend’s lips, “Yeah. But I would be fashionably late if I were late, wouldn’t I?”  
His best man smiled at him back before his facial expression changed suddenly, “Oh yeah. Here.” A small wrapped present came out of his pocket and was delicately handed Mark. It was slightly obvious Wade knew it was special somehow, seeing as he handled it with care and as if it was fragile.

“Wade, you didn’t have to.” The groom smiled at his friend, who shook his head at him graciously but he watched his friend pull a strange face at him.  
“It’s not from me. I don’t exactly know who it is from. Someone gave it to me ages ago to give to you today however I don’t exactly remember who?” He questioned.  
A confused face washed over Mark’s face then he shrugged his shoulders and ruffled his black hair, “Ah… Okay then.”  
“I’ll leave you be, see you later!” Wade smiled at him once he was at the door, and waved happily at Mark.

The door shut, a cool breeze already urged itself into his room and Mark was left alone with this gift. He stared at it, and the present was moderately sized. It was wrapped in floral wrapping paper, which reflected the light. It was neatly wrapped, neither a scratch nor crumple to be seen all around it. He shook it; however no sounds radiated from the present. He ran his thumb over the edges and curves of the present, inspecting it as if he was a detective. A ribbon lied on top of it, contrasting with the paper, and it was neatly tied. A tag hung off of it, and Mark read it out loud, “For Mark. Love…” Were the only words that were written onto it, yet the last word was vigorously scribbled off of it.

Out of habit, Mark carelessly ripped open the present as if he was a child on Christmas morning. The wrapping falling onto the floor, as he was too interested in the present than the mess he was making. A book lied underneath the crisp wrapping - It was a small black book which had neither fingerprints nor scratches lying on the cover of it; however the packaging had already been taken off of it. Mark opened it delicately, the edges sharp yet didn’t hurt, not wanting to damage it seeing as it looked as if it was well looked after and opened the book.

Inside, a picture was paper clipped to the first page of the book. The picture was of him and another person, who he knew as soon as he saw those bright blue eyes.

Sean McLoughlin.  

Underneath the picture, a small caption was written on it; the handwriting was his own seeing as it was slightly untidy yet readable.  
‘Mark & Sean since 2013’  
He took off the picture and stared at it deeply; recognising when and wehere this was taken – The memories flooding back into his already clouded mind. He placed it onto the bedside table, beside his now cold jasmine tea. _He hadn’t ever liked that photo of him anyway_. Taking off the picture, revealed small neat writing on the beige coloured page; which was recognisable. It was that writing that Mark had always admired and wanted. The somewhat letter, seemed to be written with a fine black pen and as he scanned it quickly, no errors or mistakes could be found on the page.

‘ _Dear Mark,_

_I’m not sure when you read this. Perhaps it’s never or even a years’ time; but I hope this gets to you somehow. I will try to keep this brief, but I know you have always loved writing. You’ve always said it’s nice to do that instead of using your phone so I bought this. It has quite a few pages, so hopefully it lasts you a while unless you plan on burning this book or even allowing Lucy to use it as a toy._

_I bet you have met someone who makes your heart race whenever they look at you, and I bet they are beautiful. I hope you and your partner have a long and happy marriage as the two of you deserve it. I hope they don’t hurt or harm you. I hope you two go on holidays with one another to exotic and amazing countries. I hope you two buy your first car together, and argue over which key rings to put onto your keys.  I hope you guys can grow old together, and live in a large house near the woods in Cincinnati with your three dogs and two children – As you wished to do so with me yet I failed to deliver._

_Happy Wedding Day, Mark. I hope it’s a spring wedding just like you have always wanted and that your flowers are roses, just like we wanted in the past. I hope your bride or groom treats you well, not like me. I hope they don’t run away like I did and regret doing so._

_I hope you have an amazing life with your partner._

_I love you_

_Sean ‘Jack’ McLoughlin._ ’

Mark’s hands trembled as tears fell down his face.  
‘Why am I getting affected by this?’ He thought to himself, all colour had drained from his face. He closed the book with care and placed it on his bedside table, next to the photo and roses. Using the back of his hand, he wiped his tears hoping they would stop falling yet to no avail. He felt weak, small, cold. His frail body slowly sank into the bed he sat on and he violently sobbed into the white pillows which he was engulfed in. He know he shouldn’t be crying because it was years ago what happened, and that he was getting married to a beautiful bride today – He knew he should be getting ready and practically running to the church nearby.

But instead, Mark lied in his bed; the clock ticking indicating he was late for his wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead, I have done nothing all week. Go figure.  
> I am writing so many things at once, and I'm gonna force myself to finish all of them. (Which is like two/three projects oh gosh.)


End file.
